vas donc voir chez voldynouchet
by hatsuiyo-chan
Summary: Quand une folle se met au parodie... hum. bah sa donne ça... Gros délire qui j'espère vous fera au moins sourire.
1. Chapter 1

**Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet, parodie de « viens faire un tour à lambé ». J'écoutais cette musique en pensant à Harry potter et j'ai écrit… ça ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

Si tu cherches un peu de gaieté

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si tu cherches un peu de gaieté

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si a tes buses tu t'es planté

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si a tes buses tu t'es planté

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si t'as quelque chose à fêter

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si t'as quelque chose à fêter

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

La bieraubeurre à volonté

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

La bieraubeurre à volonté

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si t'as rien trouvé à squatter

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si t'as rien trouvé à squatter

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si Severus vient de te plaquer

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si Severus vient de te plaquer

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si Dolores tu veux la tuer

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si Dolores tu veux la tuer

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si chez Slughorn y'a plus d'entré

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si chez Slughorn y'a plus d'entré

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si t'en a marre de réviser

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si t'en a marre de réviser

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si dans le train tu t'es fait choper

Va donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si dans le train tu t'es fait pecho

Deus da Voldynouchet oh !

Si t'as Drago à faire flamber

Va donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Si t'as Drago à faire flamber

Va donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Et si t'aime bien aller tuer

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet

Et si t'aime bien aller tuer

Vas donc voir chez Voldynouchet !

**Voilà, voilà. Si une autre envie de parodie à la con de se genre me passe par l'esprit je me ferais un plaisir de la partager avec vous ^^**

**Ah au passage, les parodies de « pottypotter et ses chansons » de CMGC sont absolument géniales et je vous conseils vraiment d'aller les voirs !**


	2. A Poudlard y'a un Elu

A Poudlard y'a un élu

A Poudlard y'a un élu.

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

A Poudlard il y a un roux.

A Poudlard il y a un roux.

Et le roux Crache-limace

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

A Poudlard y'a une nana

A Poudlard y'a une nana.

Et la nana Avis

Et le roux Crache-limace

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

A Poudlard Il y a un blond

A Poudlard il y a un blond.

Et le blond Serpent Sortia

Et la nana Avis

Et le Roux Crache-limace

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

A Poudlard il y a un prince

A Poudlard il y a un prince.

Et le prince sectum sempra

Et le blond Serpent Sortia

Et la nana Avis

Et le Roux Crache-limace

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

A Poudlard Y'a un Simplet

A Poudlard y'a un Simplet

Et l'Simplet Expelliarmus

Et le prince sectum sempra

Et le blond Serpent Sortia

Et la nana Avis

Et le Roux Crache-limace

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

A Poudlard il y a une rousse.

A Poudlard il y a une rousse.

Et la rousse Reducto

Et l'Simplet Expelliarmus

Et le prince sectum sempra

Et le blond Serpent Sortia

Et la nana Avis

Et le Roux Crache-limace

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

A Poudlard y'a un débile

A Poudlard y'a un débile

Et le débile Oubliettes

Et la rousse Reducto

Et l'Simplet Expelliarmus

Et le prince sectum sempra

Et le blond Serpent Sortia

Et la nana Avis

Et le Roux Crache-limace

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

A Poudlard y'a une Loufoque.

A Poudlard y'a une loufoque.

Et la Loufoque Episkey

Et le débile Oubliettes

Et la rousse Reducto

Et l'Simplet Expelliarmus

Et le prince sectum sempra

Et le blond Serpent Sortia

Et la nana Avis

Et le Roux Crache-limace

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupéfix

A Poudlard y'a eu une folle

A Poudlard y'a eu une folle

Et la folle Endoloris

Et la Loufoque Episkey

Et le débile Oubliettes

Et la rousse Reducto

Et l'Simplet Expelliarmus

Et le prince sectum sempra

Et le blond Serpent Sortia

Et la nana Avis

Et le Roux Crache-limace

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

A Poudlard y'a un dirlot

A Poudlard Il y a dirlot.

Et le dirlot Incendio

Et la folle Endoloris

Et la Loufoque Episkey

Et le débile Oubliettes

Et la rousse Reducto

Et l'Simplet Expelliarmus

Et le prince sectum sempra

Et le blond Serpent Sortia

Et la nana Avis

Et le Roux Crache-limace

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupefix

Et l'élu Stupéfix

A Poudlard y'a eu un lord

A Poudlard y'a eu un lord

Et le lord Avada Kedavra

Le lord avada Kedavra

Le lord avada kedavra

Et l'Elu oh oh…


End file.
